Monster! Chapter 3 The best is yet to come
by J.M.N.P
Summary: There are Animal's and there are Animal Hybrid's...but there's also Human Animal Hybrid's.


In the far oceans of North Furrcific deep in the night in the country far from Zootopia lays a high guarded prison called Zootanamo Hay a prison where one of the most dangerous criminals and terrorist are kept in prison

 **?#0** : quietly comes out of the ocean wearing a Sneaking suit and sneaks behind a prison guard then takes out his BJ-2 knife and slits the throat of the prison guard while covering his mouth then falls to the ground then three other animals come out of the ocean Wearing sneaking suits as well then follow the mysterious animal "stick to the plan ok..." takes out his customized M1911 equipped with a suppressor and mini [RDS] and Laser Sight

 **? #1** : "Yeah no problem..." looks around while holding her customize 93R equipped with a suppressor and a Ghost Sight and Laser Sight

 **? #2** : "Roger that..." looks around while holding his customized Desert Eagle fully customized with a Suppressor and Delta [RDS]

 **? #3** : "10-4..." looks around while holding his customized G18 equipped with a suppressor and mini [RDS] then looks at the others and looks at the prison "...we're coming for you buddy...hold on"

A couple hours earlier after Zorro was taken to Zootanamo Hay Nick,Judy,Jack Savage and Mike are standing outside of the Zootopia hospital as they watch Zorro being taken away in a ZBI truck while still in a coma

 **Nick** : tries to run to Zorro then get tackled by two ZBI agent's "NO...LET ME GO...ZORRO NO...LET ME GO!" tears run down his fur cheeks and stretches his paw "ZORRO!"

 **Zorro** : Slowly opens his eyes and looks at Nick being hold down "...N...Nick.." tear comes out and closes his eyes

 **Nick** : tries to escape but can't "ZORRO!" tears run down his fur cheeks and can't stop crying

 **ZBI Agent #1** : Hits Nick in the back of the head leaving Nick unconscious "Hold him!"

 **ZBI Agent #2** : Holds him down tightly

 **Nick** : Blood starts to come out then looks at Zorro again as he's being taken away and tears keep coming out "...Z...zo...Zorro..." stretches his arm out as it shakes then loses consciousness

 **Judy,Jack Savage and Mike** : They run to Nick

 **Jack Savage** : "Get off him now!"

 **Judy** : "Nick!" Runs to him then leans down and holds him

 **Mike** : Runs to Nick and looks at Zorro as he's being put into a truck then looks at Nick on the floor

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at Nick then looks at one of the agent's "What's the meaning of this...why is Agent Zorro being taken away!" looks at the two agents with menacing angry look

 **ZBI agent's #1 &2**: They get off of Nick then they look at Jack Savage

 **Jack Savage** : Keeps looking at the two agents with menacing angry look "...well are you going to explain?!"

 **ZBI Agent #1** : "We're under strict orders from the Director of ZBI to take Agent Zorro to Zootanamo Hay"

 **Jack Savage** : "...the...Director?"

 **ZBI Agent #2** : "Special Agent Jack Savage...from the order of the Director you are here by suspended from your duty..."

 **Jack Savage** : "What...on what charges!?"

 **ZBI Agent's #1 &2**: They look at Jack Savage then at Judy,Nick and Mike and walk away

Helicopters flying above then with armored vehicles surrounding the truck where Zorro is in then two agents get inside the truck and drive away as four armored cars and helicopters follow the truck where Zorro is in then the truck passes by Jack,Mike,Nick and Judy and as the trucks drive by Jack Savage sees the ZBI Director in one of the Armored Cars

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at the Armored Cars as they drive away then looks at Nick on the floor while Judy is holding him

 **Mike** : "Judy..."

 **Judy** : Looks at Mike then let's go of Nick

 **Mike** : Picks Nick up in his arms and walks to the car "Let's go...we got a Mission to do..." keeps walking with Nick in arms as he's unconscious

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at Judy and sighs with a bit of sadness and walks to the car

 **Judy** : Looks at Jack Savage as he walks to the car and looks down sad ears flatten then walks to the car

Back at the island in the Furrcific deep in the night they start the mission and each one of them Takes Off their masks

 **Judy** : Takes off her mask and looks around "Looks like no one's around..." still looking around with Customize 93R in her paw

 **Nick** : Takes off his mask and looks around as well "Yeah...that's weird tho...I wonder why?" with his customized G18

 **Jack Savage** : Takes off his mask and looks around "Hmmmm...well this is good then...makes it easy for us to break in" with his customized Desert Eagle

 **Mike** : Takes off his mask then looks around with his customized M1911 and a duffle bag on his shoulder and drops it then leans down and opens up the duffle bag and sees the Assault Rifles "Ok look...I want Nick and Jack to head to the Fill Room and find out where they're keeping Zorro and also find out how many of Hybrid Animals are being kept in prison here and check where are they keeping them...me and Judy will try to hack into the security cameras to keep them from spotting us...got that?"

 **Jack Savage,Judy,Nick** : Nods their heads

 **Mike** : "Ok..." takes out his customized M4 Carbine equipped with a suppressor and prototype of a Target Detector and angled grip and Holo [1X] then take out a Customized F2000 equipped with a suppressor and folding grip and angle grip and coyote [RDS] and gives it to Jack Savage and gives him some ammo

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at F2000 fully customized and grins and holds it "Nice...customized to...hehe...very nice"

 **Mike** : Takes out a customized PDW-R equipped with a suppressor and Tri Beam Laser Sight and KOBRA [RDS] and gives it to Nick and takes out some ammo and gives it to Nick

 **Nick** : Grabs the PDW-R and looks at it and smiles "Hehe...now this is very nice for me..."

 **Mike** : Takes out the smallest machine gun in the bag for Judy a Heckler & Koch MP5 with a customized grip to fit her paw. Leans over to hand Judy the gun and stops... "hey" looks at Judy "um...are you sure you want to do this?...we are going into a base loaded with ZBI agents" Leans in closer to Judy "The only way out is to use these guns"

 **Judy** : Looks into Mike's eyes with no fear at all "I'd kill anyone for my son" picks up the MP5 clicks back the chamber and starts walking towards the prison

 **Mike** : Looks at her as she walks to the prison and looks at Nick and Jack Savage "Well then...let's do this..."

 **Mike,Nick and Jack Savage** : Click back the chamber of their guns and the walk behind Judy

 **Judy** : Looks around pointing her custom MP5 then takes cover behind a wall and peaks around corner and sees two guards guarding a door and looks at Nick and Jack "Ok...there are two guards..."

 **Nick** : Looks at Jack Savage "alright I'll take left guard you take ri-..."

 **Judy** : fires customized MP5 with silencer, both guards drop to the ground dead without a noise "Let's go.." walks towards the door

 **Nick, Mike, and Jack Savage** : look at Judy expressionless

 **Judy** : "well...common"

They all snap out of it and get back into the mission

 **Mike** : Looks at Nick "You are...one lucky Fox..."

 **Jack Savage** : chuckles and walks behind Judy and follows her

 **Nick & Mike**: follows behind them and looks around pointing their Assault Rifles

 **Nick** : Looks at the two guards on the ground and sees where Judy shot them in the cranium of the head "Wow..."

 **Mike** : peeks in through the little window on door and sees a security camera and takes out his lock pick and unlocks the door then takes out a Chaff Grenade pulls the pin and opens the door quickly and throws it in and closes the fast then it blows up quietly not making a sound and tiny little aluminum scraps scatter all over confusing the camera where to look then Nick,Judy,Jack Savage & Mike run inside quickly then each one of them go what they have to do.

Jack Savage and Nick go left Judy and Mike head right

 **Nick and Jack Savage** : They slowly and quietly crouch and walk slowly

 **Nick** : Walks to the corner of the hall then leans on the wall and peeks and sees on guard facing away from them then nick slowly takes out his C300 knife and covers his mouth then stabs him three times in the back killing the guard instantly then carries his dead body and opens a door where they keep all the cleaning equipment and puts the dead body in there and closes the door and locks

 **Jack Savage** : Looks around while holding his customized F2000 "...I haven't been here...since I first worked here...and it changed a lot...yea...since i...first met Zorro here..."

Jack Savage gets a flashback from the days in Zootanamo Hay

 **Zootanamo Hay guard** : Hey Savage...did you hear...there's a new recruit coming to join the team..."

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at the Zootanamo Hay guard "Really a new recruit?"

 **Zootanamo Hay guard** : "Yea...I heard that he even tried to join the ZBI but couldn't...and the weird part is...no one knows what in the world is he..."

 **Jack Savage** : "Huh?" looks at him confused

 **Chief** :The chief of Zootanamo Hay then walks to Jack and the other prison guard "May I have your attention!?"

They all stand and salute

 **Chief** : "We have new recruit with us today...please Welcome our very first um...Fox...Zorro."

 **Zorro** : walks in and then looks around and salutes

 **Chief** : "I want every single one of you to make him feel like part of the team...do I make myself clear!?"

 **All guards** : "YES SIR!" still saluting

 **Chief** : "At ease..." looks at Zorro and extends his paw for a paw shake "Welcome to the Team son..."

 **Zorro** : Faces the chief of Zootanamo Hay and shakes his paw and salutes again "Thank you sir..."

 **Chief** : Walks away

All of the Zootanamo Hay guards look at Zorro with confused look

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at him normally "*at that moment...I knew that the best has yet to*" come..."

End of Chapter 3


End file.
